


Andante

by thatwriternextdoor



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crime, Detective, Hacker, Investigation, Lawyers, Legal, M/M, Medical, Multi, Mystery, Romance, criminal, forensic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriternextdoor/pseuds/thatwriternextdoor
Summary: "I think I've got it guys-the perfect solution to our problems.""What?""Lets make a band and sing in funerals since we can't seem to solve cases before someone dies anyway.""If you don't shut up, your funeral is going to be our debut stage."___A series of murders occur across Seoul which seem to have an eerie connection with a stone cold case from two years ago and Commissioner General Kim declares the impossible: he will put together an elite team that can catch the invisible killer.





	1. ONE

 

  
**ADAIGO**   
_-slowly, with great expression_ -

 

  
[ **2 YEARS AGO** ]

 

**THEIR STORY** began abruptly. Like the world had an epiphany and wove their tale in that silent summer night, with shaking fingers and an insomniac's smile.

They, the two lost boys, would find themselves meeting on that day when fate and coincidence would join hands as the universe would collectively hold its breath. One of them- the one with long, slender fingers and a wolffish smile- would play the piano in the music room and the other one- with his silent footsteps and turbulent eyes- would sit in the corner, listening without a word and leave without a sound.

 

 

  
[ **PRESENT DAY- SEOUL** ]

Interrogation Room 3 was quite cold, but Detective Park Sungjin felt least bothered as he leaned back against his chair and gave the suspect opposite him a polite smile. "Do you want a glass of water?" They normally offfered coffee, but the machine had broken down for the second time in the week and for a bunch of people who caught murders and criminals, nobody seemed to know how to fix it.

The suspect, who hardly looked like he had graduated high school, shook his head with a look of calm that shouldn't come with his age or his crimes. His eyes were blank, almost challenging Sungjin to penetrate into his defenses and dare to look at what lay behind.

In response, Sungjin simply picked up a large cardboard box from where he had it stowed underneath the table when he initially arrived for the questioning and put it on the table with an audible thump. He pulled out a file; it was only one in the box but it was a standard interrogation technique: shake up the suspect into believing that you had enough dirt on them to prosecute them for life.

With someone as talented as the dark haired man sitting opposite him, Sungjin was sure that there was plenty that the police hasn't been able to sniff out. It was only a matter of time.

"Alright then," The slight singsong lull of his Busan accent gained a sharper edge all of a sudden, "Mr.Yoon Dowoon, shall we talk business?"

Other than a slight tilt of his head, Yoon Dowoon gave no other reaction.

Sungjin didn't bother to concentrate fully on Dowoon's every action. As much as he loved a good old fashioned interrogation to lighten up his day, a confession was not his aim. In the entire span of his short, but successful career, he hadn't done anything like this. Taking care not to reveal anything, he glanced at the open file infront of him for a moment.

"You're in quite of spot of trouble, Mr. Yoon. Hacking into the system of a multimillionaire _security_ company- you've got guts kid." He looked at Dowoon with a hint of genuine admiration . "I kinda respect you for even daring to try it."

Yoon Dowoon gave a causal shrug, his eyes still boring holes into the detective. His fingers were loosely intertwined, but still over the table-in plain sight. Sungjin didn't even have to look properly to see the conceited shift in his shoulders or the rise of his chin.

His smile turned apologetic and a little teasing. "But unfortunately you got caught."

It happened too suddenly- a quiver in his fingers, a sudden realization flashing through his onyx colored eyes-and then Dowoon's lips twitched upward. "Unfortunately."

_Lord help me, the kid is actually smiling_. Sungjin spared a casual look at the wall clock behind Dowoon. _This might be easier than I thought._

"You seem willing to cooperate, Mr.Yoon."

"I think you know why, Detective Park Sungjin."

Sungjin gave a surprised laugh. "You know my name." He supposed he should've expected it. Yoon Dowoon, or _Byte_ as he was know to the digital world and to the police department that chased him, would obviously keep tabs on their every move. He probably must've hacked into the main security system too.

"I try to keep track of potential people who may...cause a hinderance." Dowoon sheepishly raised a hand push back unruly strands of his curly hair. Looking completely at ease and in tune with the situation.

"I'm certainly honored I made it into the list then, Mr.Yoon."

"Who said that there was a list?" Sungjin barely held in his surprise when he saw the ghost of something dark shift and scramble through his eyes. His facial muscles barely moved, but it was obvious that any little mood he had had dropped down low to something that he didn't want to ever explore.

"Mr.Yoon," said Sungjin, cutting to the chase. There was a strict, rigorous part of him that told him to drop the friendly talk and throw him into prison; the part that gave him his current standing. "I have a proposition for you."

Dowoon eyes widened slightly as Sungjin suddenly leaned forward until he was only inches apart from the man. The former's hands made a panicked grab onto the edge of the interrogation table. "I want you to become part of my team."

Early in the morning when Sungjin came to work after his latest case, he found a letter with the NIS seal stating that he was being promoted to team leader of a certain _Special Task Force 2._ An hour later he was briefed by the Commissioner General himself about putting together a team that would catch the invisible killer that had resurfaced in Seoul again. Sungjin hadn't had the pleasure of meeting his team yet, since he was assigned to personally hunt each of them down like a lowly messenger boy.

But he didn't have to do much work to convince his oblivious team mates to join at all. Sungjin had been given a file that had enough information on all of them to get them-blackmail them-into the job and someone very important working behind the scenes to make sure that the scene is served on a platter for him.

He did not believe for one second that any of the police officers in all of Seoul could catch the legendary Byte even if they wanted to.

"What?" Dowoon looked at him with barely concealed confusion.

"I'd like to recruit you into my division in the NIS," said Sungjin, like hadn't heard of his division for the first time this morning. "It is a task force made especially to crack some of the toughest cases in Seoul." He flipped a few pages in the file and tapped his finger on the paper. "You graduated from a college that offers perhaps the best profiling and criminal psychology courses with top honors and you have insane marks in your IQ tests. You are perfect for the job."

Dowoon looked at the file and then back at Sungjin. His eyes were trained on the one way glass when he said, "What if I say no?"

"You'll go straight to jail." Sungjin said simply. He paused for a moment and then, "And you'll lose guardianship over your sister."

The unshakable Yoon Dowoon's Achilles heel was his nine year old sister. It was because of her, Sungjin had learnt from the file, that he started hacking. There was a split in his family when Dowoon was eighteen and he had immediately asked for independent custody over his little sister. An year long battle ensued-because his parents were unfortunately two of the top lawyers in the country-and somehow by some miracle, he managed to get partial custody and recently, a complete guardianship.

Sungjin had seen enough of rich fucked up families to know that Dowoon would never let his sister return to his parents if he could help it. So he waited.

Looking at his intertwined fingers, Dowoon let out a frustrated breath. "My sister will not be safe if I take up this job."

"You have a CEO with enough money to buy a country, out for your blood." Sungjin gave a noncommittal shrug. "The moment you step outta here, he'll gut you down if the media doesn't rip you into shreds first."

"This is-" Dowoon cut off with a frustrated noise. There was anger blazing black in those eyes and Sungjin loved it when he finally managed to rile the boy up. His handsome features were twisted into something feral; he looked like a wolf backed up into a corner.

"Unfair?" Sungjin offered. Dowoon did not give him the pleasure of an eye contact. "You shouldn't have done something that will land you in jail then."

"Will all my charges be wiped out if I join the NIS?"

"Yes," assured Sungjin. Unless you fuck up at some point and they want leverage over you.

Dowoon looked at Sungjin through his long lashes, resignation lining every crack and crevice of his emotions. "Alright."

-

"It was all your idea wasn't it?" The woman with short cropped hair said with the slightest Chinese accent breezing through her speech, turning to the lanky man that was watching the interrogation with her.

"What if it was?" The man asked defensively, but the underlying confidence in his speech betrayed that he was very comfortable with the situation.

"I can't understand how you managed to convince the Commissioner General." She shook her head in disbelief and pointed at the scene playing out in front of them. "And how did you even manage to get this guy? We spent two years behind him and trust me, I know how hard it is to catch him. He is the slipperiest little shit I've seen in my entire life."

"I have my tricks." The man winked.

"And Park Sungjin? You made him Team Leader. What are you even trying to do?"

"Detective Park Sungjin is one of the best in the field and you know it Amber."

"I've been in Korea only for six months and I know the reputation he holds, man. There is no way you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I know what I'm doing doing, don't worry." He gave her a reassuring pat on her back.

"It's not like I don't trust you." She said calmly. "It's just the fact that the case you've picked is perhaps your stupidest decision yet and I'm telling you frankly dude, I feel like you'll all poke each other's eyes out before the actual investigation even begins."

In the interrogation room, Dowoon was finally cracking bit by bit.

"What is better than a few blind men finding an invisible killer?"

"You're incorrigible." She muttered in Chinese, giving him an exasperated look.

"Say that in Korean and I'll believe you."


	2. ONE. 1

 

**[2 YEARS AGO]**

 

**PERHAPS THEIR STORY** , the story of the two lost boys, didn't start so abruptly after all, but the narrator would disagree. The narrator would say that although there had been threads, as invisible as spider silk, connecting the boys together, nothing had truly begun until that fated day.

The narrator chooses to ignore the spools of stray memories that lay scattered behind the boys before the beginning of the story, not because it was insignificant, but simply because it wasn't a story that just anyone could tell.

The narrator further wishes to inform that just before the story began, several things happened:   
A) Two people were involved in a car crash  
B) A promise was made   
C) A promise was being fulfilled  
D) A nameless sheet of music was gifted as a goodbye gift

Now, let the story begin.

 

 

[ **PRESENT DAY- District Prosecutor's Office, Incheon]**

  
**"** Everyone, a huge round of applause for our Attorney Kim for yet another successful case! **"**

"Oh God, stop it you guys," said the lawyer in question, his pale features showing off the embarrassment coloring his cheeks as he awkwardly tried to evade the large group of prosecutors that crowded outside his with applause and congratulations to open the door. "This is so embarrassing, honestly-oh wow, Jin Sunbaenim, what are _you_ doing here?"

Kim Seokjin, 'Jin Sunbaenim', was a tall, dignified looking man that was fated from birth to grace several billboards and the covers of fashion magazines with his unusually handsome features. Indeed, with the help of his mother, the CEO of one of the biggest fashion brands in the world, he could have easily chosen that path. Instead the man decided to grace his presence on news channels as one of the most successful and sought after divorce lawyers the country had to offer. He was also currently occupying the seat behind Attorney Kim's desk.

"Why would I _not_ be here, Wonpil?" He asked, a bored expression on his face as he idly flicked through the paperwork on Kim's desk. He picked up a couple from the pile and showed it to the attorney as if presenting important evidence. "Today is the day you get freed from all this bullshit and come back to Seoul, I need to be present to witness such an important occasion."

"Such elegant words." Wonpil snorted, after stammering out his thank-you's and shutting the door behind him. "I wonder what the media would think when they realize you are not the charming gentleman lawyer they all made you out to be."

"My dear little dongseang,"sighed Jin, tinkering with the paperweight on the desk, "you have so much to learn. Let me teach you your first lesson before you return back to Seoul," he threw the paperweight in the air, then caught it, "A man is most charming when he swears- but of course, for that you must learn the art of swearing to its deepest forms like me."

"Only you would say that, Sunbae." Wonpil laughed, adding the folders of his latest closed case into a nearly overflowing cardboard box that occupied a good portion of the side of his desk. "But seriously," he asked, unbuttoning the expensive looking suit jacket that he wore over a crisp white shirt, "what are you doing here in Incheon, sunbae? Is it a case?"

"Why can't you just believe me when I say that I came for you, Wonpil?" Jin asked in mock exasperation, doodling _Kim_ _Seokjin_ in calligraphy on the corner of the notepad on Wonpil's desk. "I can't believe harshly you treat my good intentions you little shit."

"You are the busiest family and divorce lawyer in Seoul, sunbae." Wonpil said flatly, drawing the blinds shut before swiftly unbuttoning his shirt while simultaneously shifting through the clothes that hung on the hanger at the corner of the office. "Do you really want me to believe what you are saying right now?"

"Here I am," bemoaned Jin, leaning back dramatically, "all alone and doubted. I came here as a friend, but alas, I am being scrutinized under the thorns of mistrust. Oh, how it stings! How it hurts!"

"Stop being dramatic." Wonpil was laughing hysterically as he took off his shirt, and pulled on a black turtle neck over his shaking form with a little difficulty. "This is why you should have taken that theatre major while you were in college, sunbae. Law seems too grey for you."

"That is why I exist, sweet dongsaeng mine." Jin spun around in the chair with his arms wide open. "To erase the grey from the world of law, to color the world with justice, to separate rotting relationships under legal terms, Kim Seokjin has arrived to solve all your problems."

"Somebody should open the door right now and see you do this." Wonpil grumbled, but the smile never left his face. Eyes shining with mirth, he put on a dark blue blazer his coat rack to matching his fitting pants and glanced at the hanging mirror to fix his hair. "Why are you so embarrassing, sunbae?"

"Yah," Jin stalked over to Wonpil and smacked him firmly once on his head. Ignoring Wonpil's loud protest, he pushed the Attorney away and admired himself in the mirror. "Learn to respect your elders you fetus and be a little more mature, won't you?"

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black." The younger muttered, shoving Jin childishly as he grabbed his bag and proceeded to put his discarded shirt into it.

Jin's eyes narrowed. "Did you say something, Attorney Kim Wonpil?"

"Not a word, Sunbaenim."

"Good." Jin suddenly looked excited. Wonpil feared the worst. "Do you want to hear a joke?"

"No?" Wonpil squeaked pathetically. Kim Seokjin was unstoppable when he started with his jokes. The man thought he was the best, but clearly, his listeners thought he wasn't.

"Oh come on, this is a good one I swear." There was a mad glint in Jin's eyes as he looked at Wonpil clearing away the last of the papers on his desk into the last cardboard box in the room. Wonpil tried to back away slowly, only to hit his back on the cupboard.

"Maybe another time, sunbae?" Wonpil laughed nervously.

"Now is a good time." Jin insisted, inching closer to the Attorney. Wonpil glanced at the window behind Jin and calculated the amount of hospital fees it would take to rejoin his bones.

"Okay."

"What is it called when a cow sings?"

An awkward silence.

Jin looked at him hopefully.

Wonpil imagined a cricket chirp.

"It's a 'lawsuit'." Jin erupted into loud laughter and Wonpil found laughter bubbling up his threat without any effort. Still, he tried to keep a straight face as he walked past his laughing senior to open the door, "that marks the end of our friendship, sunbae."

"Okay, okay, fine I won't embarrass you." Jin said placatingly, rushing to hold the door closed. But the shit eating grin he wore informed Wonpil otherwise. Suddenly he looked serious as he asked, "Do you know what it's called when a group of cows sing together."

Wonpil couldn't help it. "What?"

"A group lawsuit."

They burst out laughing together, leaning against the door and attracting weird looks from the passing people in the hall. It's not everyday you see two well dressed men laughing like idiots while hanging onto the doorframe.

"I can't believe that you have friends, sunbae." Wonpil said later as the laughter died down and they walked down into the parking lot and found Jin's car. "How do they even survive around you?"

"You're alive, aren't you?" Jin asked teasingly, revving up the engine. "Or have you combusted from my awesomeness like all those peasants out there?"

"I can't believe I have to be in this car with you until we reach Seoul." Wonpil groaned, making himself comfortable on the exteamly comfortable leather seats. "I'll probably cease to exist mentally by the time we reach, and all the Commissioner General is going to get is my body to bury somewhere. You better have explanations ready for my poor Noona, sunbae."

"I guess I'll have to keep you alive for the sake of your pretty Noona, Wonpil." Jin smiled dreamily. Wonpil smacked him lightly, so as to not disrupt his driving. "Don't talk about my Noona like that, it sounds weird."

"I'm just stating the truth-okay, okay stop glaring. I won't say anything about your precious Noona although I will not go back on my words when I say she is beautiful-okay sorry, sorry!"

"What were you saying about the Commissioner General?" Jin asked, after a while. "Have you already got a case?"

"I'm not exactly sure about what it is." Wonpil admitted, worry showing in his place. "I got a mail a week ago, but I haven't gotten any information about the case yet. I asked around, and Jisoo noona-the one in charge of that triple murder case last year- told me that it's something about opening up a cold case."

"Cold cases?" Jin raised an eyebrow, interested.

"They are just rumors floating around." Wonpil insisted. "Everything is being kept tightly under wraps. I wonder what case it is."

"You'll know soon enough." Jin reassured, a grin rising to the surface."Until then, let me tell you this new joke I heard."

Wonpil groaned out loud, and pretended to jump out of the window even though laughter traitorously spilled from him and drowned out his worries for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> If I have any older readers, they may remember that this was actually my first fic in this website. But recently while I was reading through it, i realised that it didn't satisfy the promise the plot held. This one though, I promise, has a solid plot and ending that I've thought out. Happy reading!


End file.
